Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages
The Spirit of Sheen, Blue Sky Chant, could have been gained from a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen Event from June 21st to June 27th, 2019. : The report of the rebellion of thirteen cities in the South Cloud came in waves, but King Bai Yongxi was not in Cloud Capital. Meanwhile, someone has set a trap at the top of Mount Tai Chi, waiting for King Bai Yongxi's coming... Southern Upheaval Alternate name: South Change Requirements * Obtain Blue Sky Chant through a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen event * Flower Bud * Flower Bud-Rare * Flower Bud-Gold * Flower Bud-Flaxen * Flower Bud-Brown Prize * 20000 * 20 * Bamboo Whisperer's Folly Summary Expand for script. *(Year 680, New Era. Bai's Palace in Cloud Capital) *(It's a clear spring day. Bai Jinjin sits at her desk holding a book, but her mind is elsewhere. Suddenly, loud and frantic chatter comes from the front hall.) *'Bai Jinjin's Father:' What? Bai Yongxi disappeared? It's impossible. How can he be absent when such things happen? *'Dragon Palace Servant:' But... Our Lord wasn't home last night. Today, we have searched all over the Cloud Capital, but still didn't find our master... *'Bai Jinjin:' (What... What they are talking about? My cousin disappeared?...) *'Bai Jinjin's Father:' (Seriously)Hmm... I will figure something out. When you are back, be sure to say nothing. The situation is not stable. Don't send the word out.) *(The servants of Bai Palace nod. But when they are to leave the palace from the side door, they are stopped by someone.) *'Bai Jinjin:' Wait a minute... What were you talking about with father? What's going on out there? And what happened to my cousin? *'Dragon Palace Servant:' My lady, you... *'Bai Jinjin:' My father has been so worried these last few days, so I knew something must have happened. Are you telling me on not?! *'Dragon Palace Servant:' Please do not be angry with us, my lady! If you must know, a rebellion occurred in the south the day before yesterday, and... *'Bai Jinjin:' In the south? Could it be Zhu Yuxian... *'Dragon Palace Servant:' It was not him. Despite claims that conflict is brewing in his clan, Zhu Yuxian had already been missing when the rebels arrived in Cloud Phoenix City... Darkness Falls Alternate name: Dark Cloud Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(Year 680, New Era. Imperial Council) *(Reports from south keep pouring in, but with no chief in charge, the Imperial Council fail to function at all.) *'Military Minister:' Thirteen cities along the southern border have launched a rebellion. Emergency— *'Palace Guard:' As King Xi not present at this time, please allow me to deliver the report. Minister, you may return to your duties now. *'Darktide Leader:' Report! The South King Zhu Yuxian is missing. Zhu Palace is panic and could fall apart at any time... *'Palace Guard:' As I said yesterday, King Xi is not present. Please leave the report here for now. *'Tiger Soldier:' Report! The southern rebels have arrived in Cloud Phoenix City! Please give orders to send support, King Xi, before the city falls... *'Palace Guard:' I've told you... King Xi is not available... *'Yue Qianshuang:' Reports should be made to the Empress in the case of his absence. *'Palace Guard:' General Yue?! When did you arrive in Cloud Capital? *'Yue Qianshuang:' I cannot come to Capital when King Xi is not here? The southern border is at stake, and not a single report has been met with a reply; how could I afford not to come? *'Palace Guard:' Please understand, General. By King Xi's order, no one, regardless of their position, is allowed to see the Cloud Empress. We are only following orders... *'Yue Qianshuang:' Cloud Phoenix is under siege! I can make the decision myself under such an emergency, but I won't, not when Empress is here, now get out of my way! *(As the tension grows in the room, a lady dressed in black walks down the corridor, and intervenes in their dispute) *'Ming Shuiyuan:' Qianshuang, you are here? *'Yue Qianshuang:' Sister Ming?! What are you doing here? Did you hear about the southern border? *'Ming Shuiyuan:' This is not a good place. Follow me. Trial-l Requirements * 6 * 5 Prize Cloud Chapter upgrades to level 2 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 500 points) Foresight Alternate name: Time Scheme Prize * 20000 * 20 * Mountain Bamboo Summary Expand for script. *(At this time, an unexpected visitor arrives at the house of Clan Dragon) *(The man, dressed in ranger's attire, is tired and covered in dust; he seems to have come from far away. The servants are all surprised when they see him.) *(Hearing the report, Bai Jinjin rushes to the front hall to greet the person.) *'Bai Jinjin:' Cousin, you are finally back...! Why did you leave without telling anyone? We are all worried about you and father is looking for you... Where have you been these days? *'Bai Yongxi:' Five days ago, I was invited to Mount Tai Chi for a go game. The match lasted for a day and a night, so I was late. Sorry. *'Bai Jinjin:' A game?... Cousin, haven't you heard the news? The rebellion in the south, the disappearance of Zhu Yuxian... How can you go playing a game while all this is happening? *'Bai Yongxi:' Well asked. Jinjin, you've grown up these days, but you don't have to worry this time. The world is like a game and nothing more... *'Bai Jinjin:' Cousin, I'm only getting more confused... Come in and change into comfortable outfit to have a rest. I'll send for father... Cloud Top Alternate name: Cloud Top Game Requirements * 30 * 15 Prize Blue Sky Chant upgrades to Mountain and River Volume Summary Expand for script. *(Four days ago. Mount Tai Chi) *(This day, Mount Tai Chi sees a stranger. He ascends to the summit in the rain, alone.) *(Located in the south Cloud, the mountain is named after the relic Tai Chi. There once was a Tai Chi Temple on the mountain top but it was lost in a fire a century ago.) *(Ever since, Mt. Tai Chi was left barren and empty, with only scorched ruins remaining) *(But in these burnt ruins, a man awaits the traveling stranger) *(The man has laid a jade Xiao at his side and, before him, a Go board. Nothing else.) *(Upon seeing Bai Yongxi, the man smiles in this windy cloud ocean.) *(Seeing the man, Bai Yongxi seems unsurprised too. He enters the temple and sits on the opposite side of the chessboard.) *'Bai Yongxi:' How have you been? *'Zhu Yuxian:' You still came. *'Zhu Yuxian:' I knew... Rebellion in the south, the fall of Clan Zhu, all these tricks may fool the others, but not you. *'Zhu Yuxian:' But still, I'm surprised that you really came. *'Bai Yongxi:' Stop it. You knew I would come. *'Zhu Yuxian:' I really don't. *'Zhu Yuxian:' I only do things I'm certain of, but today is an exception. Trial-ll Requirements * 9 * 6 Prize Cloud Chapter upgrades to level 3 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 800 points) Rising Dragon Alternate name: Dragon on Ancient Wood Prize * 20000 * 20 * Firefly Mist * A Pond of Stars Summary Expand for script. *(As a dense fog slowly rolled over the summit of Mt. Tai Chi, Zhu makes the first move. He places a single black stone on a corner of the board) *(Bai answers with a white piece right in the center, isolated and vulnerable.) *'Zhu Yuxian:' It is a bold move, King Xi. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Come alone, right to the center point... If the high officials possess half the mettle of King Xi, I guess today's Cloud would be completely different. *'Bai Yongxi:' You speak highly of me. *(On this small, wooden board, a war gradually goes heated. As black stones rose up around the edges, white stones sprung up from the center and spread out in all directions) *'Zhu Yuxian:' Three years ago, after the previous emperor passed away, you chose an empress from the royal bloodline, and aided in her ascent to the throne. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Qian Zhi was unwilling to cede power to you, so later you forced him to forfeit his position. Am I right? *'Zhu Yuxian:' After Qian Zhi was ousted, you garnered younger generations' support. After the Empress was crowned, you cleaned up previous ministry and promoted designers from humble families. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Clan Yue doesn't like you. Even so, you cracked down on dissent and granted Yue Qianshuang the Great Protector. Such tolerance is too rate in this world! *'Zhu Yuxian:' When Qian Zhi was in power Clan Ocean was constantly oppressed. You saw the infinite potential of their machinery and introduced it to the military. I truly admire your foresight. *'Bai Yongxi:' You praise me too much. *(As white presses out from the central area and cuts off the black area, the war fire burns greatly on the corner.) Observing Situation Alternate name: Abyss Leap Requirements * Shore Flower * Shore Flower-Rare * Shore Flower-Epic * Wild * Wild-Rare * Wild-Epic Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 * Creek Fringe Summary Expand for script. *(As the two focus on the game, the rain in the mountains grew bigger and wetted the board.) *(A black stone at a corner of the board makes a ko threat; to end the ko, white must capture each black stone step by step) *'Zhu Yuxian:' A dragon is meant to fly to insurmountable heights or dive to immeasurable depths. I understand your dream, but when you consider your past deeds...is it really worth it all? *(Bai Yongxi remains silent. He is trapped, and so he places a white stone to face the ko threat made by Zhu) *'Zhu Yuxian:' The Cloud Empire has a history of a thousand years. In such a long time, many things were changed. The seven kingdoms all went through countless wars and reconstruction. *'Zhu Yuxian:' In this millennium, there were many talents. Some failed, and some were crowned... However, for a thousand years, not a single person managed to break the chain of the monarchy. *'Zhu Yuxian:' The weight of an entire kingdom is still being placed on a single person's shoulders. With all the laws and rules, nobody takes justice seriously. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Despite the constantly changing regimes, Cloud Empire remains the same. People resign themselves to believe in the illusion of destiny instead of their own power and wisdom. *'Zhu Yuxian:' They hide behind a veil of peace, ignorantly flaunting their hard-won prosperity. The curse courses in their vein, and yet they take it naturally. *'Zhu Yuxian:' But war is never far away. Those who protect the country cannot escape the fate of being eaten away by the suffering of the curse. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Do they deserve to die like this? And what of the little girl you've put on the throne...Must she spend the rest of her life in your cage to protect this curse? *'Zhu Yuxian:' ...Is this what you want? *(High above in the clouds, the bloom of thunder makes the mist tremble. Rain begins pouring down in earnest, drenching the two players) Dragon in the Fields Alternate name: Dragon in Mortal World Requirements * 40 * 20 Prize Mountain and River Volume upgrades to Agelong Volume Summary Expand for script. *(With nowhere else to go, Bai must end the ko, move by move. After he finally escapes, black stones pepper the board all over) *'Bai Yongxi:' Sooner or later, the day when the blood curse is lifted will come. *(The white stones make a corner of the board, intending to escape) *'Bai Yongxi:' But what will become of the Cloud Empire once this curse is broken? *'Bai Yongxi:' The empire was built upon agriculture and textiles. The curse has brought us peace and prosperity. If the curse were to disappear, the kingdom would face its own demise. *'Bai Yongxi:' The Cloud Empire is a landlocked empire with Northern Kingdom in the north and Apple Federation west and accessible for Pigeon Kingdom by sea; we are surrounded on all sides. *'Bai Yongxi:' And talking about military strength, Cloud is nowhere near as strong as these three kingdoms. *(A single white stone is slowly set on the board, breaking into black's siege) *'Bai Yongxi:' The military in Apple has advanced to atom age, North is more comfortable with battles than peace, and Pigeon has also developed a nationwide railway system in recent years. *'Bai Yongxi:' What about the Cloud Empire? *'Bai Yongxi:' It wasn't until last year, that the railway between Rosset and Lor River was officially opened. *'Bai Yongxi:' Zhu Yuxian, you intercepted the intelligence and helped Nidhogg conquer Cloud City. You should be executed for treason. *'Bai Yongxi:' If the Cloud Empire had at least proper transportation and information systems, then nobody can cover up the intel and tragedy of Cloud City would not have happened. *(The white stones on the board gradually grow into a giant dragon, biting away the formation of black pieces and rushing to the world outside.) Trial-lll Requirements * 15 * 9 Prize Cloud Chapter upgrades to level 4 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Departed Sea Alternate name: History in Ancient Ocean Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(Wind is howling and rain pouring, the two players take no heed. Surely black won't take it easy when white is breaking through. More black stones fall with resolute fluidity) *(As the situation tenses up, however, Bai Yongxi chuckles and recalls a past stoty.) *'Bai Yongxi:' I remember three years ago, we played Go out on the eastern seashore. *'Bai Yongxi:' I didn't know who you really were, so I simply regarded you as a gallant ranger. It was more like a game itself, but it was a much better game than today's. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Time has changed. If you knew my true identity back then, I fear we wouldn't be here right now. *'Bai Yongxi:' (Shakes his head) People said South King Zhu is crafty and ruthless, but nonetheless, it's a fact that you brought peace to the south by suppressing the wicked bandits. *'Bai Yongxi:' As Clan Zhu rises again, you put much effort into protecting trade routes and setting up markets along borders with Lilith, making yourself widely known among the seven kingdoms. *'Bai Yongxi:' But now, you've chosen to destroy all that you created with your own hands. *'Bai Yongxi:' You know better than me about what happened in Cloud City. Death and blood... Is that the ending you seek? *'Zhu Yuxian:' ...And I believe you won't let such a tragedy happen again. Dragon Fight Alternate name: Blood Fight in Field Requirements * Silk Pajamas-White * Silk Pajamas-Pink * Silk Pajamas-Blue * Silk Pajamas-Black Prize * 20000 * 20 * Bamboo Leaf Bracelet Summary Expand for script. *(Deafening peals of thunder now accompany the frigid downpour, but neither of them seems to be affected by the cold. The two continue their game of Go.) *(A raging fire burns at the edge of the board; the winner, and the fate of the world, shall be determined by the next move) *'Bai Yongxi:' It seems you have made up your mind. *'Zhu Yuxian:' Just like you. *'Bai Yongxi:' But this path won't be an easy one. *'Zhu Yuxian:' (Smiles) King Xi... *'Zhu Yuxian:' Instead of worrying about me, you should worry more about yourself. *(The black stones surge lika a roc, chasing the white stones press onward, slowly but resolutely like a wounded dragon) *(There appear to be more black stones on the board; however, the white stones have quietly severed the black into several sections, cutting the black off at both ends) *(Suddenly, the black jumps to the flank of the white and strikes hard) *(The battle raged on. The black was imbued with a spirit of conquering everything, desperately capturing the white. And the white gave up defense, only intended to kill the roc.) *(Both went silent, engrossed by the board. It is an all-out duel, with both sides hell-bent on killing one another) *(Thunder and lightning crash overhead, as if marking each of their final moves. Suddenly, a bell rings far off in the distant mountains) Soaring Dragon Alternate name: Dragon Rising in Sky Requirements * 49 * 28 Prize Agelong Volume upgrades to Morning Cloud Volume Summary Expand for script. *(In a single moment, the black stones overtook a great number of the white stones. It seems the dragon has finally been cornered) *(Bai Yongxi focuses his eyes on the board) *(For what appears to be an eternity, he holds a single, white stone between his fingers. Finally, he lays it gently amidst the sea of black stones) *(Zhu is startled by his move, but suddenly bursts into laughter. Still laughing, he pushes the board away and stands up) *'Zhu Yuxian:' You win. *'Bai Yongxi:' It's not over. *'Zhu Yuxian:' There is no need. *'Bai Yongxi:' You... *(Bai lets him go. Zhu, turning from his adversary, marches silently away into the mist and the rain) *(As the deluge continues, his figure finally disappears in the distance) *(Almost immediately afterwards, the rain lets up and the sun pierces through the dark rain clouds. The sky begins to clear) *(Bai sits atop the mountain alone, and surveys the great landscape around him, with an end-game beside.) Trial-lV Requirements * 20 * 12 Prize Cloud Chapter upgrades to level 5 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 1500 points) Yesterday Moon Alternate name: Yesterday's Moon Prize * 40000 * 40 * 20 * Green Spotted Cornel Summary Expand for script. *(Imperial Council, Cloud Capital) *(It's midnight, but the lights are still on in the Imperial Council. Bai Yongxi sits down to read the reports piled up these days.) *(In only three days, the southern rebels had advanced to the gates of Cloud Phoenix City) *(And just last night, the city walls were breached by the rebels. Clan Phoenix had disappeared without a trace, their palace completely empty) *(As Bai Yongxi closes the report, he hears a noise outside) *'Palace Guard:' Your Majesty shouldn't be running around outside, not at this time of night... *'Cloud Empress:' But brother Xi is back! Why can't I see him? You better get out of my way! *(Bai Yongxi pushes the door open and finds the little Empress outside the door, wrapped in her sheet) *'Cloud Empress:' Brother Xi, you're back! Look, this is my cape! Do you think anyone would recognize me if I snuck out of the palace like this? *'Bai Yongxi:' It's time for bed, Your Majesty. *'Cloud Empress:' (Pouts) No...You've been gone so long, you owe me lots of stories now, brother Xi...I don't wanna go to bed... *'Bai Yongxi:' Alright then, but Your Majesty must go straight to bed once I finish my story, agreed? *'Cloud Empress:' (Puzzled) ...Haah? Okay...Okay! Deal! *'Bai Yongxi:' Now, what kind of story would you like to hear? *'Cloud Empress:' (Sullen) But that's not a story... Fine, I don't want to be picky. I just want to hear a nice story before bed! Tell me! *'Bai Yongxi:' (Ponders for a moment) Then...how about a tale of a ranger in the past? *(As the skies clear, a bright moon quietly shines beyond the parting clouds, reminding him of that encounter along the seashore years ago) Category:Dreamland